


It's Only a Date

by PandiBear



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Bae Jinyoung -centric, Best Friends! Jinhwi, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, M/M, There will be only platonic Jinhwi in this fic, dating agency au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandiBear/pseuds/PandiBear
Summary: Where Daehwi is sick of best friend Jinyoung moping around and does what any sane best friend would, set him up on a blind date - or nine.





	1. Prologue

"The things I do for this boy" the young male complained as he looked through a folder, an older male in front of him waiting patiently.

"How many are you looking into?" The male behind the desk asked, a polite smile on his face as he looked at the frustrated male. The blonde sighed but then smiled.

"What is the most?"

"The most dates you can book is ten" the young blonde nodded, looking down at the small pile of profiles he had put to the side, carefully shifting through the choices he had already picked out he counted a total of ten.

"Perfect, I'll take the full course. These are the picks" he said, easily passing the chosen files to the man, who smiled as he looked through the files.

"Not one set style I see"

"It's not for me, it's for a friend" he explained while reaching into his bag and pulling out a file, he passed it to the man.

"Bae Jinyoung" the man read glancing at the rest of the information prepared on the sheet. "Well all the information appears to be here so if you'll sign here..." he pointed at the dotted line on the end of the contract, the younger boy quickly read through, nodding when he realised if was a privacy agreement and signed at the bottom.

"Okay, we'll send out his profile out to the boys selected and I'll let you know when and how many agree to the date".

The blonde stood and bowed to the man, thanking him politely before leaving the agency. He looked back at the bright sign of the shop and smirked, Jinyoung would have no excuse to continue his brooding, lonely existence now. The older boy would probably glare and refuse to go but he knew he would be able to make him agree in a bout ten minutes, he was the master of puppy dog eyes.

 

-:-:-:-:-

 

"Daehwi!"

The young university student had only just walked through the doors of cafe when heard the call of his name, turning he could see a tall female and make waving at him. Smiling, he waved back and walked to the table, placing himself in front of a plate of cake, something they had clearly ordered for him before he had arrived.

"Thanks" he smiled as he looked down at the cake, the best as usual. "So where were you?" the female asked, tucking herself into his side, from the other side of the table he heard the handsome brunette gagging but the pair ignored him. "You know, just getting Mr 'I don't need a man' over there a date" he saw as Jinyoung's eyes widened before he directed a glare at his one and only best friend.

"You did what?"

"I got you a date - actually I got you ten but some of those are bound to decline" Somi - Daehwi's girlfriend- choked on her food as she tried not to laugh, Daehwi patted her back and handed her a drink.

"Oh my god, you went to that new dating agency just outside the university, didn't you?" Somi asked, still slightly breathless from the choking fit she just had.

"Yep" Daehwi threw a smug smile towards the still glaring Jinyoung. "I'm not going" the older boy said, going back to eating his food as if none of that had even happened.

"You are, the guys I picked would be sad if you waste their time".

"That's your own fault, I didn't sign up for this" Jinyoung argued back. "As your best friend" he flinched as he felt Somi stamp on his foot. "As one of your best friends-" he glanced at Somi who looked satisfied "-it was in my best interests to set you up on a few dates with some really good looking guys because I hate seeing you all alone and sad". Somi nodded, agreeing in some not so nice words about how depressing and sad he looks. Jinyoung glared, he wasn't lonely, and he didn't need a date to be happy.

"I know exactly what you're thinking, and you do look lonely, you're a twenty year old guy who was dumped once and now won't try again". Jinyoung frowned but didn't argue, it was a lost cause now they were tag-teaming against him.

"Bae Jinyoung, I didn't go to some dating agency, look through a bunch of guys trying to find good-looking ones who might fit you, even though I am a straight man just so you could treat me like this". Daehwi smiled as he saw Jinyoung look down, clearly feeding into the guilt trip. "Now admit you have the best friends ever and agree to go on the dates. Only two or three are likely to agree anyway".

Jinyoung sighed, knowing he had lost. He thanked Daehwi -sarcastically of course- and agreed to go on the dates that accepted him.

 

-:-:-:-

 

It had been almost a week when the dreaded news came. There hadn't been much talk about it since that day, although Somi did throw the occasional comment out.

Jinyoung stretched as the lecture ended, he gathered his stuff, chucking into a bag and walking back toward the dorms so he could curl up under his cover and hide there until winter was over. He had just left the building, wrapping his comfy grey scarf  around his neck when he felt someone run into him, to surpised to catch himself, the collision made him fall to the ground. He looked up when he heard someone apologising.

In front of him stood a cute guy, by the looks of it not much older than Jinyoung himself. The boy held out his hand, helping pull the younger to his feet. Once he was up, Jinyoung noticed the boy was shorter then himself by a few centimetres.

As Jinyoung looked into his eyes, he saw recognition flash through them, confusing the younger as he was sure he had never met the attractive male.

"Hey, I'm Jihoon. Sorry for bumping into you". Jinyoung laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. "It's okay, I'm Jinyoung".

"Well Jinyoung, as much as I'd like to stay I have to go my lecture, so I just want you to remember one thing" Jinyoung nodded, looking at the older boy in confusion as he lifted his hands.

"Nae maeum seoge jeojang" Jinyoung stared as the boy finished, not looking at all embarrassed as he winked and walked away. The brunette watched as the older boy left, still trying to figure out what exactly he had just witnessed. After the older boy was no longer in his sight, he blinked a few times before turning to continue his trek to the dorms.

'After that I'm not really sure if I want to meet again, well it's already been a year since I've been here and my first time seeing him so I guess I don't have to worry too much' he shook his head to stop thinking about the weird encounter and instead thought about what he was going to eat.

In the 15 minutes it took to get back to the dorm, Jinyoung had successfully manage to stop thinking of the moment in his head, his stomach taking priority over everything else. He let out a loud whine as he opened the door, letting his presence be known to Daehwi who laughed at his friend from his seat in the living room.

"Tough day?" he called, not bothering to look up from his laptop. Jinyoung grunted as confirmation and dragged himself into the kitchen, eyes lighting up as he sees a cup noodle already set on the side. He thanked whoever was in power for giving him an awesome best friend who seemed to know him better than he knew himself, even if he was dating his other best friend and they liked PDA, Jinyoung decided it was a fair price to pay.

Once he was done making his 'food' he entered the living room, placing his sacred item onto the table carefully before crashing down on the sofa. Daehwi complained, hitting the older boy on the arm but continuing to type what Jinyoung assumed was an essay.

"You know I love you right" Jinyoung said as he held his precious food, slurping noodles loudly, Daehwi snorted at this but nodded his head. "Yes I know I'm the best friend you will ever have, I have more exciting news but I'll let you finish eating" Jinyoung tilted his head, mouth stuffed. Daehwi scrunched his nose up in disgust at the sight. "That's disgusting, and I can't tell you now, you'll probably drop your noodles and burn yourself or something equally as stupid".

Jinyoung made a noise of protest but continued to devour his noodles until they were no more. The older boy sighed happily as the food settled into his stomach. "So what was the news?" he asked, turning towards Daehwi his smile dropped as he saw the blonde smirk. "What? I know that face, that's not a good face" Jinyoung said, eyes wide as he watched the younger boy grab his phone from the table.

"Well today the agency got back to me, I decided not to open the text until you got here, wouldn't want to ruin the surprise" Jinyoung's shoulders drooped as he suddenly remembered the conversation from last week. Daehwi patted his shoulders. "Cheer up, you're somewhat handsome, at least one of the ten should have accepted". Jinyoung glared, he was way more than 'somewhat' handsome, his extraordinary looks could have torn apart an empire. 'Some best friend, I knew that the mirror was way more trustworthy' he huffed as his now ex-best friend swung his phone tauntingly in front of his face.

"I know what you're thinking Bae Jinyoung and no you are not that good looking, I swear you admire yourself too much" Jinyoung smiled devilishly at him "you're just jealous that you don't look this good". Daehwi rose his eyebrows at this. "Last time I checked I already have a girlfriend and my best friend didn't have to set me up on blind dates because he couldn't get over a break up". Jinyoung huffed but couldn't argue, it was true after all. "Whatever I'm still handsome".

Daehwi ignored his roommate, opening the message. As he read his eyes widened in surprise. "Okay, I admit you're handsome but how did nine out of ten of your dates accept? That's ridiculous" Jinyoung, who was still rambling himself stopped. "Hah! You admitted I'm Handsome, I even managed to score nine dates, I tol- wait what?" Jinyoung looked at the younger boy, eyes impossibly wide.

"Close your eyes, if you open they any further I'm worried they'll pop". Jinyoung blinked but continued to look at his best friend, waiting for the younger boy to laugh and say it was a joke, however after a full minute of silence Jinyoung knew it clearly wasn't.

"Nine dates?" Jinyoung's voice wavered as his best friend nodded. "Yep, you got yourself nine dates".

"Daehwi! You said only two or three max would accept" his voice was raised as his head reeled from the information.

"Hey, this is your own fault, who told you to be attractive?"

"How can you blame this on me?!"

"Easily" Jinyoung sighed as this was not getting them anywhere. "Is there any way to cancel them?" he asked, Daehwi shook his head, his eyes gleaming in mirth. "Stop finding my struggles so amusing!" The younger boy merely laughed but patted the brunette shoulder.

"Well your first date is next week so you have a whole week to mentally prepare yourself" Jinyoung frowned. "You know you're the worst best friend ever"

"That's not what you said earlier".

"Everyone makes mistakes, I hate you".

"No you don't, you love me because I'm awesome and cute". Jinyoung gagged and shook his head. "Save that for Somi, she'd actually agree with you". Daehwi grinned. "I will don't worry".

"That's it, I'm going to my room. You're dead to me".

"Whatever, enjoy your dates lover boy".

-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
A/N : Hey, I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter.  
I put a poll up on the first chapter on my asianfics account (http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1287849/1)  
If you don't want to vote there just tell me in the comments, who you want;  
1\. Minhyun  
2\. Sungwoon  
3\. Woojin  
4\. Guanlin  
5\. Jaehwan


	2. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung has his first date and it goes better than he expected.

The week flew by, Jinyoung swore the universe was working against him. Daehwi didn't know which order he was going to have the dates and swore he couldn't remember anything about the males he had chosen apart from the fact that they were handsome, making Jinyoung want to throttle the younger boy.

'Only one more day' he thought, laying down on his bed he glared towards the door when he heard his roommate walk past. He huffed and turned towards the door when he heard the door opening. "Still mad?" he ignored the boy and continued looking at the wall. Daehwi chuckled at the behaviour "you're still such a child".

"I'm not and you're younger than me" Jinyoung felt his bed dip, and batted at the boy who simply hit his hand back. "Cheer up, I guarantee that you'll like at least one of them and even if you're not attracted you could end up making some new friends". Jinyoung sighed but nodded, not really in the mood for another prep talk. "Okay I won't say anything more as long as you promise you'll actually go tomorrow, the guy had to take time out of his own schedule so you'll be an ass if you stood him up".

"I promise, now get off my bed before I kick you off" Daehwi laughed but stood and moved to his own bed. "Good, I know you'll thank me later, you'll owe me and I'll use that to my advantage". Jinyoung turned and looked at the younger boy, clearly unimpressed making the blonde crack up. "You look like a dork". Jinyoung scoffed but purposely made an unattractive face at his best friend. "Gosh you can be so ugly, stop or your date will leave when he sees you, I'll be getting calls from the agency calling me a liar".

"Ah I know exactly how I'm showing up tomorrow" the brunette sent a smug look towards the blonde, whose smile immediately dropped. Bae Jinyoung if you even dare I will sell all your bucket hats-" Jinyoung gasped "-and your character pillows". The older looked at the other in pure horror "You monster!" Daehwi smirked "not monster, best friend. I have these privileges".

"If I hadn't known you since I was five I would have already buried you in a ditch" Daehwi sent him a sweet smile while laying down, pulling his cover over himself. "You know Somi would hurt you long before that could happen" he said, turning off the lamp beside him bed and closing his eyes, Jinyoung glared into the darkness but couldn't keep it up as a smile took over his face. "Bae Jinyoung you better go to sleep, I can feel you smiling from here" Jinyoung shook his head, silently wondering how he always knew. He didn't dwell on it, far too used to the occurrence and instead closed his eyes, sleep consuming him within minutes.

 

**-:-:-:-:-:-**

 

Jinyoung sighed as he looked at the time. He couldn't lie he was excited (not that he would admit that to Daehwi) about the date, it had been a long time since his last one and he felt the anticipation start to rise. He still had another hour until the designated time, Daehwi had informed him that his date was in charge of the meeting place and would message him a while before. So here he was, already dressed and ready, staring at his phone in accusing manner as he still had not received the message.

Noticing how hard he was staring, he sighed and dropped the phone on the bed and stood, he checked himself in the mirror again as if to make sure he still looked good. Seeing that he still looked the same as he did ten minutes ago, he smiled and complemented himself.

The peace didn't last, it a matter of second the phone had binged and Jinyoung was already on the bed, having thrown himself almost half-way across the room in order to reach his bed. Releasing a deep breathe, the brunette opened the message and read with extreme focus -he was glad Daehwi wasn't here or he would probably hear something along the lines of 'I've never seen you look so intently at something before and it's been 15 years since I've known you'.

**'Hey, it's Jaehwan. Let's meet outside your university :)'**

He smiled and typed a quick reply. "I knew were excited!" Jinyoung fell from his bed, ignoring the obnoxious laughter as stood up, hand clutching his chest as his heart palpitated. "What the hell, what happened to knocking?" Daehwi coughed to stop his laughter, patting Jinyoung on the back as he sat on the older boy's bed. "That was never a thing we do". Jinyoung huffed and sat next the blonde, who had spread himself out across the bed as if he owned the place. 

"Get up, you're ruining my space with your presence" Daehwi lazily waved him off, not at all bothered by the comment. "I was gracing you with my amazing presence to try and get rid of the dark atmosphere you pollute the atmosphere with". Jinyoung scowled and hit the younger with his pillow. "Did you seriously just hit me with a pillow, I didn't realise you were a 12 year old girl" he smirked as he sat up, but was soon hit by a second pillow, this one much stronger knocking the weak-looking boy off the bed with loud thump. 

"If you aren't quiet we're going to get another noise complaint" the older boy a said nonchalantly as he pulled on a pair of shoes. "Why you piece of-" Jinyoung laughed as stood, clumsily dodging the hand Daehwi had tried to swing at him. "Why look at the time, I have a date to attend" he quickly escaped his bedroom and shoved on his shoes by the door. 

"Have a good time, text me if you need me to pick you up if he's a weirdo". Jinyoung scoffed and raised a brow. "I don't think that you'll be able to save me but a lift sounds great". Daehwi looked thoughtful for a moment "well as your best friend I will do anything to help you, even if I am not strong".

"So you'll bring Somi?" 

"Pretty much" the younger responded cheerfully. Jinyoung smiled and shook his head. "I'm going now" 

"Be safe and buy me ice cream when you're on the way back".

"Not unless you're picking me up~" Jinyoung called as he closed the door. 

 

**-:-:-:-:-:-**

 

It had been five minutes since the designated had passed and Jinyoung looked around slightly irritated. The young brunette looked around, running fingers through his hair to try and ease his irritation. A few girl walked past, whispering to each other and pointing at him before giggling. He threw a smile their way which made them giggle some more, Jinyoung shook his head and ignored them. 

Another five minutes went past as Jinyoung scrolled through his social media, trying to ignore the growing concern that he was going to be stood up. He was about to call Daehwi when he heard someone call his name. He turned when he saw a guy, smaller than himself approaching him with a wave. 

"You're Bae Jinyoung, right?" Jinyoung nodded and looked at the guy properly now that he was closer. He was a few centimeters smaller with dark brown hair. 'He kind of looks like an elf" he thought to himself as he smiled at the older boy. "I guess you're Jaehwan". 

"The one and only. I know you must be surprised" Jinyoung looked at the boy in confusion. The boy grinned "my nickname is Visual Shock" he announced proudly as Jinyoung continued to look at him in confusion, something which the older either did not pick up on or chose to ignore. 

Jaehwan grabbed Jinyoung's hand and began pulling him in the direction of some of the local shops. "Let's go eat patbingsu~" Jinyoung nodded and silently followed (read - dragged) until they made it. They were greeted by a friendly young worker as they entered. "Ah Jaehwan hyung, you're here again" the boy had cute droopy eyes that reminded Jinyoung of a puppy. Jaehwan hummed cheerfully in response and pulled the young brunette to a table for two, plopping down on one side as Jinyoung did the same.

"So we should introduce ourselves properly?" Jinyoung said, unsure. Jaehwan nodded and smiled. "I'm Kim Jaehwan, a 24year old, 5th year music composition major at the university. I can sing, rap, dance and I'm funny.So in other words I'm the full package". Jinyoung was sure he could see the olders nose starting to point as he continued to compliment himself. "Waah you know you kind of look like a manhwa character" he continued enthusiastically, Jinyoung scratched his head bashfully and thanked the older boy.

"I'm Bae Jinyoung, I'm 20 years old and a second year theatre major. Since we go to the same university I guess you're my sunbae". Jaehwan nodded, looking thoughtful for a second before he shook his head. "Just call me hyung, it feels like we're closer that way~" Jaehwan said in a sing-songie voice before winking. Jinyoung cringed and gave an awkward smile at the greasy singer. Jinyoung was trying to think of a reply when Sewoon - Jinyoung noted from his name badge - came to ask for their orders, Jinyoung quickly answered, thankful for the distraction. 

"I love this place, it's surprisingly quiet and the bingsu is the best" Jaehwan put his thumb up to emphasize his point. Jinyoung nodded in genuine agreement, the place was pretty, he had yet to taste the food but he put his trust in Jaehwan for the taste to be as good as he said. 

The icy treats were served fast, Jinyoung admired his melon flavoured bingsu as Jaehwan dug his spoon into his red bean bingsu. Jinyoung went to pick up hi spoon when Jaehwan leaned over the table, spoon in hand as he told the younger to open his mouth. Jinyoung couldn't help but hum happily as he tasted the red bean and milk flavours together. "Now we shared our first kiss. In-di-rect Kiss" Jaehwan said, purposely exaggerating the words.

Jinyoung felt his cheeks heat up in a blush and laughed. "yeah I guess we did". Jaehwan sat back down and started eating again, Jinyoung dug into his own dessert, hoping the cool ice would bring down the red from his cheeks faster. 

"Would you like to try some?" Jinyoung asked, slightly embarrassed. Jaehwan nodded happily and opened his mouth. Jinyoung leaned forward carefully and fed some to the older who ate it happily. "Hmm this is definitely the best place". Jinyoung easily agreed as they finished their orders. 

"Thanks, I didn't know this place was here so I'm glad you showed it to me hyung" Jaehwan smiled "no problem, we can come again together some day, if you'd like". Jinyoung agreed as they went to pay. 

"Sejeong~" Jaehwan greeted the girl at the counter. He smiled sweetly while she replied. "You're not getting a discount, Jaehwanie" the girl replied in an equally sweet tone.  "But Sejeong I'm-" 

"If you say type you're dead, last time I checked I liked girls" she interrupted easily, threatening the male while still keeping the same sweet smile on her face. 

"But I will sing for you" he replied cutely. Opening his mouth and singing, Jinyoung was surprised at how nice the older boy's voice was but couldn't help but feel embarrassed as they were standing in the middle of a shop, the other customers staring at the scene. 

Jaehwan smiled as he finished but Sejeong just slowly clapped unenthusiastically. "Wow good job, now pay up" She held out her hand "you've tried that trick too many times already and I'm just as good remember, we're in the same major" Jaehwan grinned and handed over the money. "Are you? I don't remember someone that ugly in our class" he backed away as Sejeong swung at him, cursing him out loudly as Sewoon tried to calm her down.

"Let's go Jinyoung" Jaehwan didn't give him much of a chance as he was quickly pulled out of the shop. Jinyoung called out his thanks and polite goodbyes as the doors were opened and shut. 

They didn't walk far, Jinyoung looked around as Jaehwan sat them down on a bench in the local park. "It's a nice day". Jaehwan said despite being wrapped up in a coat. "Yeah, a little cold but nice nonetheless".

"I had fun, I know you probably have a few more dates because of the agency but maybe we could continue meeting up as friends.." Jaehwan asked carefully, Jinyoung nodded, happy about the idea. "That sounds fun". 

"So how many dates accepted?" 

"Nine, including you". Jinyoung admitted bashfully as Jaehwan whistled. "Wow that's a lot of competition but for now being friends is good too. I have to go, I have a lecture soon. We'll meet up again soon?"  Jaehwan asked as he stood up, Jinyoung doing the same. 

"For sure".

"Great I'll see you next time" the older grinned before walking away, turning around every few seconds to wave. Jinyoung laughed and waved him off. As soon as the older was no longer in sight he turned around to make his way back to the dorms, a smile on his face as he went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There'll be a poll on every chapter on aff I'll post a link every chapter so you guys can vote for who you want his next date to be :)   
> Link: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1287849/2


	3. Second Date

Jinyoung walked through the door, sighing in content as the warmth of the dorm welcomed him. The lights were still on so he knew Daehwi was in, lounging around somewhere. He found the younger laying on the sofa, pot of ice cream in hand as he watched a movie - Jinyoung wasn't sure what it was, only that it was a cartoon.

"Considering I didn't get a call, I'm guessing the date went well" Daehwi didn't even bother to look at him, not wanting to miss anything. Jinyoung scoffed as he grabbed the remote and paused the film, Daehwi complained as he tried to snatch the remote back unsuccessfully. "If you're that interested I would prefer to tell you when you'll actually listen" he stuffed the remote under a cushion and sat on it, he knew better than to think Daehwi would just leave it be if he put it down. Daehwi sighed as if Jinyoung was stopping him from completing a life goal or something of similarly important, Jinyoung rolled his eyes as the younger got comfortable despite his complaints.

"So the date went well?" Jinyoung nodded, a warm smile pulling at his lips, which of course did not go unnoticed by Daehwi who smirked. "I told you it would be fine, I have good taste in everything and that apparently includes guys". Jinyoung rolled his eyes. "Actually he wasn't that good looking although with the amount he called himself 'visual shock'-" he made sure to add some flare to the name in imitation of his date "-made me almost convinced he was better looking than he was".

"So he wasn't good looking?"

"No he was....in a strange, charming kind of way, you know?"

"No, I don't know" the blonde deadpanned. Jinyoung blinked at him and shrugged. "Okay well he was charming".

"Would you date him?" Daehwi asked curiously, he gave himself a mental pat on the back as he saw the light tinge of a blush on his friends' cheeks. "Oh so you would?" Jinyoung shrugged, trying to play it cool but failing miserably. "Yeah, we agreed to stay in contact so we can be friends and stuff. I still have the other dates left so we'll see how it goes".

"What did I say? I told you, you would either find people compatible for love or for friendship, maybe both". Jinyoung mock bowed towards the younger. "Yes, oh mighty Daehwi. You were right as you always are". Daehwi puffed his chest proudly, clearly ignoring the sarcasm in favour of taking the compliment.

"I know, I know" he waved the older boy off, purposely hitting him when the older went to bow again making them both laugh. Daehwi sat up properly and wiped a stray tear from his eye. "So your next date is tomorrow, want me to show you who it is?" Jinyoung's interest peeked at this, he hadn't offered any information about Jaehwan before the date so he was curious and slightly wary as to why he would offer if now.

"I was surprised to see him on the list honestly, he gets enough attention without something like this, although mostly from girls. I guess nobody really questioned his sexual preferences and they were all wrong" Daehwi dragged on, enjoying the older boys' frustration at not revealing anything. "Just tell me!" Daehwi pretended to think, eyebrows furrowed as he shook his head. "You know, I don't think I should. It's more fun as a surprise". The blonde jumped off the sofa and ran to the room as Jinyoung tried to hit him.

"Yah! Lee Daehwi!" The mentioned boy laughed and sat on his bed after having already closed the door. Jinyoung walked in after a few minutes, frown on face as he was clearly unhappy from being teased. Daehwi couldn't help but feel slight sympathy for his friend but wouldn't ruin it, he only wished he could be their when the older found out exactly who it was. "I'll tell you one thing." Jinyoung looked over, eyes wide as he nodded. "He'll be familiar". He laid down, back to the brunette to avoid being persuaded into revealing more because of that stupid doe-eyed look.

Jinyoung new that he was not going to learn more, so despite his burning curiosity he got ready for bed, accepting that he'd just have to wait.

 

**-:-:-:-:-:-**

 

It had just gone lunch time when Jinyoung received the text, his eyes widened as he recognised the name of the id. He almost went to deny it but seeing as the number was already saved he supposed he couldn't.

**'Hey Jinyoung :)**

**Let's meet at xxxx sports centre'**

Daehwi had been right when he said that he was surprised, Jinyoung was as well, he had no idea the boy was gay but didn't question it, they weren't that close anyway. He typed a quick response and got changed into clothes that he would be able to do sport in. He wasn't sure what they were going to do but was sure that it would be interesting if nothing else.

Once he was done getting ready he grabbed his coat and left, Daehwi had a lecture so he had been home alone. It didn't take long to arrive at the arranged spot so Jinyoung decided to wait in a café just outside the centre. He ordered a hot chocolate, once he had received his order he turned around only to be met by a noise. "You're Jinyoung! Right? I'm right" said boy looked up to see a handsome man standing in front of him, he bowed slightly as he nodded, confused. "Yes, hello?" the older man nodded, knowing glint in his eyes. "It was nice to meet you, I'll be going now". The man collected his order and walked out, no name, no explanation. Jinyoung stood there, mind trying to process what had happened when he heard his name being called again.

"Jinyoung hyung" Jinyoung once again turned but this time was met by a familiar face. He smiled and waved to the tall boy by the entrance.

"Hey Guanlin".

Guanlin gave a gummy smile as he greeted the older. "Why don't I grab a drink since we're here and all" he gestured to the drink in Jinyoung's hand and the other nodded. "I'll go grab us a table" he didn't wait for acknowledgement as he turned and found a table by the window. He sank into the seat and took a sip, a noise of approval leaving his mouth as the warm, chocolaty liquid entered his mouth. Guanlin joined him not long after, his own drink in hand.

"So...funny meeting each other like this"

"Yeah, when I got the request from the agency I was surprised. I didn't even know you liked guys, if I had maybe we could have done this sooner" Guanlin shot Jinyoung a cheeky smile, the older boy almost choking on his drink.

"You're one to talk, even Daehwi was surprised when he was choosing and I thought he was good at this sort of thing" Jinyoung said jokingly. "Well since we already know each other I guess we can skip over the courteous greetings" he continued.

"Yep, once we finished this-" Guanlin shook his already empty cup "-we can go straight into the date". Jinyoung agreed, swallowing the last of his drink and leaving, actually thanking the staff properly unlike the day prior.

"So how was your first date? Daehwi told me I'm only the second".

"Oh so you to were conspiring behind my back?"

"Of course, but that didn't answer my question". Jinyoung rolled his eyes playfully but smiled. "We're supposed to be on a date, should you really be asking about another man".

"Of course, need to judge my competition and we're friends so until we start the date properly let's say I'm Lai Guanlin the curious friend, not the date". Jinyoung chuckled "what a charmer" he said sarcastically.

"That's me, but what about this other guy?" Jinyoung thought for a minute. "He was shorter and older than me-"

"Okay so i have a height advantage, I'm not sure about age. Do you like older guys?" Jinyoung blushed but didn't comment, choosing to continue what he was trying to say before was interrupted. "He was funny, a bit egotistical but I don't think he was being that serious" Guanlin nodded, and showed a gummy smile "Is that all, I think I could beat that".

Jinyoung acted thoughtful for a minute before shaking his head. "No, he was also an amazing singer, I was almost swooned by those vocal" Guanlin clutched his chest in mock hurt. "Hyung, I've lost. I admit defeat if you're into a man who sings well. Well I would but I can rap. Jinyoung rose an eyebrow but waved him off. "Ah that's great but he could also rap".

"This guy is worthy competition. I guess I won't be able to woo you with my music ability or lack of if" Guanlin said, leading Jinyoung into the building.

"So what are we going to be doing?" Jinyoung almost froze at the mischievous look Guanlin sent him, but continued walking next to the boy.

"Paintballing" Jinyoung felt himself pale before quickly putting on fake confidence. "Oh yeah, against or with each other?"

"We'll start with playing on the same team, wouldn't want to shoot down my date within the first 10 minutes would I?" he joked as Jinyoung made an offended noise. "Hey! I'm not going to be that bad"

"I know Hyung, but I also know you're possibly the best bluffer out there, so we'll see" Jinyoung huffed but didn't argue, he was generally terrible at these games. 

"I guess we should go in then?" Guanlin nodded and paid for the games.

 

**-:-:-:-:-:-**

 

"I'm ninety percent sure that I'm going have a bruise" Jinyoung complained as he pat him stomach, wincing at remembering a certain shot from a member of the opposing team.

"That was a pretty good shot" Guanlin laughed as he saw Jinyoung shoot him a glare. "It was! Still I got him back for you, since I'm the best date ever". Jinyoung rolled his eyes and thanked the boy sarcastically. 

"Oh come on, you can't tell me that it wasn't at least a little bit fun. I saw you smiling when you managed to get a hit in" Jinyoung nodded in agreement but sighed. "Too bad I was hit more than I could hit" he said, tone light and joking. "But I admit, it was quite fun". Guanlin fist pumped the air "Yeah I knew this was a good idea, at least the pain will make the date memorable" Jinyoung couldn't help but laugh at this, it was true after all. 

"I see, so this was your plan all along. You mean guy!" Guanlin laughed and patted his back. "How about we go and grab a coffee, my treat". 

"Well I'm not going to deny free drinks, let's go date".

They arrived at the coffee shop a second time that day, Guanlin ordering them both drinks as he went to grab them a table again. As he approached the only available table, he noticed the familiar black haired male from earlier. As if sensing eyes on him, the male looked up a him and smiled, leaning across the table to assumedly say something to the pink-haired male sitting across from him. Jinyoung was surprised as the male turned around and flashed him a cute smile before turning back to his companion and nodding. 

A hand on Jinyoung's made him jump, he turned slightly and smiled at Guanlin who looked at him, confused. "What are you doing hyung? Let's sit down. Jinyoung apologised and sat down. "Do you him?" Guanlin asked, taking a sip of his drink and raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow. 

"No, we just had a weird encounter this morning, it's nothing". Guanlin hummed and threw him a smirk. "Bae Jinyoung, you certainly know how to make a guy jealous". 

Jinyoung scoffed and flipped his imaginary long hair, making Guanlin almost choke on his drink as he tried not to laugh. "I thought I did that alone with just my dazzling good looks". 

Guanlin shook his head, puffing out his chest "I would agree to you if I was anyone else, but I'm sure I'm more dazzling". 

"Oh no, don't even go their Lai Guanlin, just because you have height doesn't mean you are better looking."

"My height? I was referring to my face alone but you are right, I do have a height advantage too." Jinyoung scowled and shook his fist mockingly. "Curse that 183cm height. You win this round Lai Guanlin but remember I am still better looking than you". They stared at each other for a few seconds before starting to laugh, only stopping when they noticed some of the customers giving them the stink eye. 

"Well I'm done" Jinyoung shook his empty cup to emphasize this point. "We shook probably head home". Guanlin nodded and stood up, putting his coat back on in preparation for the winter weather waiting outside the café. "Hey" Jinyoung called, Guanlin looked at him and the older boy smiled. "Today was fun" Guanlin grinned. "Yeah it was pretty awesome. Text me, keep me updated on my competition" Jinyoung rolled his eyes joking. "No way, but I'm sure you'll find out from Daehwi, that boy doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut". Guanlin laughed in agreement and they both left the coffee shop.

Outside they waved each other off. Jinyoung smiling as he left. _'That's two successful dates. Just six more to go'._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to poll: https://www.asianfanfics.com/poll/aff_view/123371
> 
> Remember to vote for who you want next ;)


End file.
